Many different designs of bearing shells of the type of this class described are known and are made preferably from thermoplastics, for example, POM (Polyoxymethylene).
The material used for such bearing shells has the disadvantageous property that especially under increased loads of the ball and socket joint equipped with such bearing shells, the material of the bearing shell tends to creep, and failure of the ball and socket joint in question cannot be ruled out due to the elasticities that occur, especially in case of prolonged stress and at elevated temperatures.
To remedy this situation, the possibility of using plastics that belong to the group of the duroplastics is known from the state of the art. For example, a bearing shell that consists of a multi component duroplastic is known from DE 41 08 219 C2, in which a fiber braiding consisting of glass fibers is embedded in the plastic. These are so-called short fibers, whose length is in a range of 0.1 mm to 1 mm. The manufacture of such bearing shells with inserted fabric braiding of the type described for an increased load on ball and socket joints is relatively complicated and requires special manufacturing steps.